darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Dwarven stout (m)
|gemwname = |examine = This looks a good deal stronger than normal Dwarven Stout. |weight = 0 }} Mature dwarven stout is a player made beer that temporarily increases a player's Smithing and Mining levels by 2 while decreasing the player's melee skills by 7. Level 19 Cooking is required to brew Dwarven stout. It is the stronger, or "mature" version of the standard Dwarven stout. Players can receive 2 glasses of Dwarven stout(m) as a reward for completing the Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf quest. Players can purchase kegs (4-doses in one item) of this brew on the Grand Exchange under the name Dwarven stout(m4). Glasses of Dwarven stout can also be thieved from a Trahaearn Worker. The full recipe for standard dwarven stout is as follows (in the order given): #2 Buckets of Water #2 Barley Malt. #(optional) 1 "The Stuff," to increase chance of maturity. #4 Hammerstone Hops #1 Ale Yeast #Wait two to five days #Collect the completed ale using eight Beer Glasses or two Calquat Kegs*. When brewing Dwarven stout, there is a random chance that it will turn out mature. The chance of getting a mature ale can be increased by 50% by adding a package of the stuff to the vat just prior to adding the hops. Maturation occurs during the brewing process, not after. Leaving completed ale in the vat after it has fully set will no longer cause it to turn mature or go bad. See the Brewing guide in the Cooking skill guide. Uses It is highly prized by players with lower Smithing levels, as it allows higher items to be made as well as for players of lower Mining levels, such as when trying to enter the Mining Guild at 58 Mining, or for players trying to mine the rarer ores while underlevelled. Higher levelled players in both Mining and Smithing may also find this useful to gain boosts to obtain higher items as well. Mature dwarven stout may also be used to install armour in a player-owned house if players can drink it to attain the required Smithing level. This drink is very often used by players to complete portions of the Varrock diary. As it raises the players Smithing level by 2, players will be able to smith an Adamant helm, for the Varrock Hard diary, with only 71 Smithing and be able to smith rune bolts at level 86 for the Varrock Elite diary. Price history This item was often in a high demand and the only way of obtaining it was by brewing, which not many players did. Prior to the release of Prifddinas, this item was worth more than 15k in Grand Exchange. However, since the release, they can be pickpocketed off of Trahaearn workers as an uncommon drop. This caused a massive crash. Effects *Increases Mining and Smithing by 2 levels for 60 seconds. *Heals 220 life points. *Lowers Attack, Strength, and Defence by 7 levels. Timing Unlike some drinks, such as Super Antipoisons, whose effects wear off in a time period relative to when a player consumes the item, Dwarven stouts (mature and normal) wear off at absolute game ticks that happen every 60 seconds or so. This means that when a player drinks a stout, the effect could wear off as soon as the next game tick. In order to get the most out of these very expensive drinks, it is suggested that a player drinks a normal stout (found free in the White Wolf Mountain shortcut) and then consume the mature stout as soon as the normal stout's effects have worn off. This way, a player will spend maximum time with boosted stats.